Je suis né pour te nommer, Liberté
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: En entrant en secondaire, Sherlock rencontre John, garçon aux qualités totalement banales qui va lui donner envie de vivre sa vie à deux milles à l'heure. Mais Mycroft connait son cadet, et il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Étouffé par le rouquin, Sherlock ferra tout pour gagner sa liberté. Teenlock, Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow Everybody! Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire( et oui je n'arrive jamais à finir les autres) mais voilà après plusieurs mauvaises passades de la vie j'avais besoin de repartir de zéro et de vous proposer autre chose! J'en suis assez fière, enfin ça c'est à vous d'en décidé mais j'aime bien ce que j'ai pondu là :) Je remercie ma bêta qui m'a corriger ça dans un temps record! Et je prie pour que ça vous plaise, n'oubliez pas de laissez un petit review en bas pour commenter mon travail. Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Je pense publier tous les dimanches soirs! **

**Rating: K+**

* * *

La Mercedes noire fit plusieurs tours sur le parking avant de trouver une place non loin de l'entrée du lycée. Le soleil timide de septembre se reflétait sur les vitres teintées réchauffant l'atmosphère du véhicule. Mycroft coupa le moteur, et inspira fortement. Cette rentrée était bien plus difficile pour lui que pour son cadet. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer seul, dans ces couloirs, tandis que les autres l'observeraient, qu'ils touchent ses magnifiques boucles si sombres, qu'ils abiment ses joues pâles d'enfant. Il resserra ses mains sur le volant, expira calmement, il gérerait la situation, il ne perdrait pas le contrôle. Il savait le faire depuis dix ans déjà.

"Tu sais, j'aurais pu prendre le bus, il ne passe qu'à deux minutes de la maison" avait annoncé Sherlock observant la scène depuis le siège passager.

Que son timbre de voix était harmonieux à entendre, son accent parfait résonnait encore dans sa tête. L'ainé se tourna vers son frère, l'avertissant d'un regard mauvais qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Mycroft serait là chaque matin et chaque soir, avant et après la sonnerie, et Sherlock ne s'entassera pas dans ces véhicules publics qui sentaient la transpiration âcre et les odeurs de cigarettes. Même la mine plaintive du brun n'y changerait rien.

Voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas sur ce terrain, Sherlock saisit son sac à dos noir à ses pieds et la poignée voulant sortir de cette prison roulante. Mycroft verrouilla aussitôt les portes, il n'allait pas le laisser partir tout de suite.

"Mycroft!" Protesta le brun en forçant sur la poignée "Je veux sortir! Je veux aller au lycée!"

Combien d'adolescents de quatorze ans réclamaient d'aller à l'école? Aucun sauf Sherlock. Pourquoi désirait-il tant découvrir le monde extérieur alors que Mycroft lui offrait un monde bien plus beau ? Il se détacha et prit le visage de son petit frère entre ses mains paraissant si grandes, encerclant ce visage d'ange.

"Fais attention, méfies-toi des autres Sherly, promets-moi que tu feras bien attention?"

Sherlock roula des yeux, rougissant au surnom débile de son ainé, il détourna le regard. Il n'arrivait pas à lui mentir.

"Sherlock" gémit Mycroft en embrassant chacune de ses joues, "Il faut que tu me le promettes".

"Je vais être en retard..."

Si la sonnerie n'avait pas retentit, il n'aurait pas déverrouiller les portes, et il ne l'aurait pas laisser filer.

* * *

Sherlock se précipita hors de l'habitacle, marchant rapidement vers la porte principale où devait être inscrit son nom, il avait tant réclamé à Mycroft de s'inscrire dans ce lycée public… Voulant quitter le collège et ses dortoirs, ses surveillants qui vous observaient sans répit. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais Sherlock avait gagné une bataille. Il savait que la vie avec Mycroft serait encore plus dure maintenant qu'il avait cédé. Ne serait-ce que ce matin, où il l'avait retenu…

Une nouvelle vie se présentait à lui, même si elle ne durerait que le temps des cours. Sherlock se sentit pousser des ailes. Allait-il faire partir d'un groupe de l'école. Le théâtre? Ou la chorale. Il ne savait pas chanter mais cela lui était égal, il voulait juste vivre. Il courrait presque maintenant, il n'était pas en retard, il avait juste attendu tant d'années pour découvrir le monde. Le vrai! Celui que Mycroft lui avait toujours interdit de voir.

En entrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, Sherlock se sentit aussitôt chez lui. L'endroit n'était ni ancien ni moderne. Il y avait juste un grand couloir de couleur beige jauni par les années, quelques salles sur le côté et de grands escaliers au fond du couloir.

Sherlock ne savait pas où il devait se rendre, les élèves défilaient dans les couloirs. Il pouvait demander son chemin à l'un d'entre eux. Mais subitement quand il s'approcha d'un groupe de filles, il paniqua. Il ne sut plus comment faire. Devait-il les saluer ou leur demander où se trouvait sa classe ? Et s'il devenait grossier, s'il manquait de tact? Il n'était pourtant pas si difficile de demander un renseignement. Mais l'avait-il déjà fait?

Alors que le groupe s'éloigna sans faire attention à lui, il resta pétrifié, les bras le long du corps, la respiration haletante. Faisait-il une crise d'angoisse? N'allait-il pas supporter ce lycée? Et si les autres ne s'intéressaient pas à lui? Si Mycroft avait raison, si ce monde était bien cruel et égoïste?

* * *

Il ne semblait plus pouvoir respirer, c'était comme être un poisson hors de l'eau : la bouche légèrement entrouverte, cherchant de l'air. Ses yeux devinrent plus brillants, les larmes prêtes à tomber sur ses joues… Il tremblait de tout son corps. Mike lui racontait la soirée de la veille, mais cela ne l'intéressait plus. Le tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux l'attristait tant. Il lui rappelait sa petite sœur, décédée il y a un an dans un accident de voiture. John souffrait encore de son absence. Et quand il vit le jeune garçon apeuré dans le couloir, il en fut aussitôt attendri. Il quitta le groupe en pleine conversation qu'il ne suivait de toute façon plus et se retrouva rapidement en face du brun.

Il était aussi grand que lui, mais son visage trahissait son jeune âge. Il ne devait même pas avoir quinze ans, alors que John venait de fêter ses dix-sept ans.

"Est ce que ça va?" demanda John en posant une main sur son épaule.

* * *

La chaleur réconfortante d'une main le sortit de ses pensées. Un garçon blond, au teint halé était devant lui. Allait-il lui faire une réflexion sur sa tenue. Pleurait-on encore au lycée? Mais quand il resserra sa poigne , Sherlock compris qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il hocha simplement la tête ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui exprimer toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie. Mais on ne pouvait pas se confier à un inconnu lui avait répété Mycroft, lui était là pour ça. Le garçon lui avait sourit tendrement, et le cœur du brun battit plus fort.

"En quelle classe es-tu?" demanda t-il.

* * *

"En seconde B" lui annonça timidement le brun. Sa voix était parfaite, pas trop grave pas trop aiguë. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Son uniforme ne semblait pas lui aller, ses doigts dépassaient à peine des manchettes de sa chemise, son pantalon tombait sur ses converses grises immaculées. Il paraissait fragile comme de la porcelaine_._

Il retira sa main et lui indiqua la salle de classe. Aussitôt informé, le jeune garçon hocha la tête et disparut rapidement dans la foule.

Mike et Judith arrivèrent près de John, tous les deux surpris de son initiative.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça? C'était qui celui-là?"

"Je ne sais pas", avoua John cherchant du regard son protégé.

* * *

Sherlock montait les marches une par une, observant ses chaussures, honteux. Il avait tellement vanté ses facilités à se sociabiliser à son frère pour venir dans ce lycée, qu'il avait fini en panique au milieu du couloir. Mais il y avait eu ce garçon, plus âgé que lui certainement, qui lui avait montré le chemin. Avait-il eu pitié de lui? Il ne le savait pas. Dans ses yeux se lisait une tendresse protectrice. Mais aussi de la tristesse, comme si Sherlock avait ouvert une plaie à peine guérie sans dire un mot. Allait-il le revoir? Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. C'était stupide, peut-être que lui l'avait déjà oublié. Il s'installa à sa table espérant que la journée se passe bien. Dès son arrivée le professeur lui demanda d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour profiter de la fin de l'été. Et les souvenirs l'envahirent

_Flash Back_

_Août touche à sa fin, le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons traversent le salon. Sherlock a fini le puzzle que son frère lui a confié. La lumière chatoyante joue avec les arbres créant des arabesques ténébreuses dansant sur le sol. Sherlock n'a que sept ans, mais il sait déjà ouvrir la fenêtre. Il grimpe sur la commode avant d'enfoncer la poignée, et la fenêtre s'ouvre avec le vent. Son souffle file à travers les cheveux du brun, juste au-dessus de sa tête, le saule pleureur pavane, ses longues branches s'effleurent entres elles. Le vent entre et les feuilles chantent une mélodie inconnue à Sherlock. Il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il connait tout de la nature, il a tout appris dans des ouvrages. Mais il a envie de toucher le bois, de caresser l'herbe pieds nus, de se rouler dans la terre, de plonger dans le lac._

_Sans réfléchir, il saute, il atterrit dans l'herbe, il est juste sous l'arbre, ses pieds sont blessés par les racines, mais il n'a pas mal… Le vent souffle plus fort, des gouttes lui tombent sur le visage. Il regarde le ciel, les nuages gris cavalent au-dessus de la ville. Ils sont de plus en plus gros et de plus en plus impressionnants. La pluie elle aussi approche, bientôt Sherlock sera trempé jusqu'aux os. Le soleil a disparu derrière l'épais orage qui s'approche. Une puissante lumière éclaire les champs alentours devenus si sombres, suivie d'un bruit sourd qui gronde dans la vallée. Les montons courent vers leur abri. Sherlock aussi devrait se réfugier, mais il aime tellement la sensation de l'eau froide sur son corps. Ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la boue, il a envie de rire. De se jeter dans la gadoue._

_Il ne peut pas, un parapluie se tient au-dessus de sa tête, et des bras le soulèvent du sol. Il perd tout contact avec la nature. Il a envie de hurler et de courir vers la plaine. Mais les bras se font rassurant, il observe une dernière fois l'orage, un timide rayon de soleil apparait à travers les nuages. Il sait qu'il lui ait adressé._

"Monsieur Holmes" appela pour la troisième fois le professeur.

Sherlock sortit de sa rêverie. Depuis des années qu'il n'avait plus sentit le vent d'un orage sur son visage. Il prit place et décida que désormais, il serait libre.

* * *

L'orage avait éclaté durant l'après-midi. John était à la cafétéria avec ses amis, observant la pluie qui s'écrasait contre les vitres. Il venait de se servir un thé, qui n'avait que le nom de thé : le sien était mille fois meilleur. Il cherchait du regard le brun de ce matin, mais il ne semblait pas être là. Il rentrera ce soir, dans cette maison vide de vie. Sa mère sera sûrement en train de tricoter, et son père enfermé dans son bureau, dans son fauteuil roulant. L'accident lui avait laissé des marques. Et comme chaque soir John passera devant la chambre d'Harry et il chuchotera un "Bonne nuit Harriet".

* * *

La Mercedes était déjà là quand Sherlock sortit du lycée, sous cette pluie, il aurait voulu rentrer à pied et se remémorer des souvenirs d'antan. Il entra dans le véhicule, et son frère caressa aussitôt sa joue, elle était glacée par le vent et la pluie.

"Tu as bien froid Sherly" .

Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules. Quelle insolence, pensa Mycroft en démarrant. Il le savait, Sherlock avait gouté à un dixième de liberté. Il devait tout faire pour que celui-ci se rende compte que cette société ne voulait pas de lui. Comme elle n'avait pas voulu de Mycroft…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde :) J'espère que mon premier chapitre vous a plu et que celui ci sera de même! Je vous remercie pour vos review et vos follow :) ! Quelques questions sont revenus plusieurs fois. **

**- Oui Sherlock est jeune, mais je vous rassure la fic sera sur la longue durée et je le voulais encore assez immature pour le voir se construire! **

**- On se perd dans les personnages, alors je m'en excuse, c'est un tout nouveau style d'écriture que j'adopte, sachez qu'en général chaque passage parle d'un nouveau personnage et que son nom est indiqué dans les premiers lignes! Attention il y a plusieurs partie courte en bas de ce chapitre :)! Pour le moment nous avons le point de vue de John, de Sherlock et Mycrof, d'autres devraient arriver. **

**J'espère avoir été claire :) Bonne lecture! Surprise je publie en avance parce que demain je ne serai pas disponible!**

* * *

La pluie cessait enfin. Les dernières gouttes tombaient lentement des arbres, scintillant à travers les reflets du soleil. Un arc-en-ciel commençait à se montrer derrière les nuages qui se dissipaient. D'immenses flaques d'eau recouvraient le jardin, la petite fontaine débordait et un courageux rossignol vint y faire sa toilette. Bientôt, quand le Zéphyr ne soufflera plus, il s'envolera vers des terres plus chaudes, échappant à l'hiver londonien. Les oiseaux n'étaient pas aussi libres qu'ils le pensaient, guidés par leur instinct, ils quittaient les continents du nord pour rejoindre l'Afrique. S'il avait été un oiseau, il aurait parcouru le monde, de New York en survolant l'océan Atlantique jusqu'à la Russie en passant par la chaine de l'Himalaya, pour sentir l'air glacé entre ses plumes. Mais les oiseaux étaient stupides pensa Sherlock en toquant à la vitre de sa chambre, effrayant l'animal qui s'envolait : ils DEVAIENT voler sans cesse, parcourant parfois des kilomètres sans trouver une branche sur laquelle se poser.

On toqua à trois reprises à sa porte, Mycroft et ses lubies étranges… Comme si une autre personne pouvait bien entrer dans cette maison. Il était déjà impossible d'en sortir. Chaque fenêtre était verrouillée, chaque porte menant sur l'extérieur fermée à double tour. Seule la lumière entré comme elle le désirait, la nuit Sherlock avait pris l'habitude ne plus fermer ses volets, et écouter le hululement du hibou, le chant des criquets l'aidait à s'endormir .Certains soirs un vieux matou assis sur la murette du jardin fredonnait au son du violon. Ses miaulements rauques couvraient le silence de la rue et quand l'aube apparaissait derrière la plaine, il disparaissait.

L'ainé entra dans la pièce, observant son petit frère siégeant dans son fauteuil. Assis face à la fenêtre, il observait comme à son habitude les animaux du jardin. De nombreuses fois, Mycroft avait attrapé Sherlock en pleine dissection, mais même les mains pleines de sang, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le réprimander : il apprenait à sa façon. Mycroft se souvient encore du jour où il avait dû inventer un mensonge si énorme, il se prit à sourire en y pensant : le lapin nain de la voisin avait fait irruption dans le jardin des Holmes et Sherlock haut comme trois pommes avait mis la main dessus. Dix ans plus tard, Mycroft se demandait si cette chère Madame Taylor avait cru à son histoire de kidnapping, qu'à l'époque les lapins de pelage noirs étaient très appréciés dans les grands dressings du monde. Elle n'avait pas soupçonnée Sherlock, elle le trouvait trop gentil pour pouvoir égorger un lapin. Pourtant le rouquin se souvenait aussi des heures passées à récurer le fond du lavabo pour effacer les bêtises de son frère. Il l'avait toujours protégé, même de leurs propres parents. Mycroft ne supportait pas que son père hausse le ton sur Sherlock. Alors il était toujours passé derrière lui, avait menti pour se faire punir à sa place… Un jour Sherlock lui en serait reconnaissant, se disait-il quand il se prenait des coups de règle sur les doigts. Mais Sherlock avait vite tiré un trait sur l'époque où tous deux étaient complices. Il voulait faire bande à part, naviguer seul désormais.

Mycroft n'était pas d'accord… Sous ses airs d'enfant timide, Sherlock voulait connaître ses limites, et le monde d'aujourd'hui offrait trop de possibilités. Sherlock aurait voulu tout essayer, il avait besoin de tout connaitre, sa soif d'apprendre grandissait aussi rapidement que lui. Ce sera un grand homme et Mycroft DEVAIT garder un œil sur lui. On lui avait souvent reproché d'être trop protecteur, mais il connaissait son frère comme s'il l'avait mis au monde. S'il laissait une porte ouverte, Sherlock était comme un chat sauvage, se sauvant au bruit de la poignée de porte. Autant ne prendre aucun risque.

Il déposa les deux tasses de thé fumantes sur le bord de sa fenêtre, une main sur le front de son cadet pour vérifier sa température, et il s'accroupi juste à côté de lui.

"Je peux me joindre à toi?" Demanda avec précaution le plus vieux en lui tendant une tasse. Sherlock la saisit ne quittant pas du regard le saule pleureur, sanglotant après une telle averse. Mycroft n'attendit aucune réponse, il avait oublié la dernière fois où son frère était venu lui parler de lui même...

* * *

Ce qu'il avait en horreur, c'était les bruits de bouche dans le téléphone… Mike ne pouvait donc pas laisser son casse-croute triple portion de beurre de cacahouètes sur la table pour parler? John avait fini par avoir l'habitude de déchiffrer entre deux bouchées, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre la mastication de son ami.

Attends, j'comprends pas bien là! Ce gosse-là, t'as été le voir alors que tu ne le connaissais pas ?"

"J'ai du mal à voir le problème là-dedans Mike et ce n'est pas un gosse, il est en seconde."

"Ça reste un gosse, Watson" ajouta Mike.

Et ce dernier riposta, avec autant d'ardeur que le jour de l'enterrement d'Harry, où l'oncle de John avait annoncé, sur un ton bien trop naturel " C'était son heure…".

Ce n'était pas son heure! Elle était bien trop jeune pour mourir, elle avait toute la vie devant elle, elle la croquait à pleine dent. Chaque matin était un nouveau jour, chaque pièce une aventure, montant sur les chaises de la cuisine pour éviter les alligators. Harriet voulait découvrir le monde, apprendre chaque minute. John aurait voulu lui montrer tant de choses, mais elle était partie si vite et... Maintenant il n'avait personne, il n'était plus grand frère, mais enfant unique. Ne restait qu'en mémoire les photos de l'enfant sur les meubles, pourtant depuis le drame, la maison des Watson semblait mourir à petit feu.

"Arrête de le juger tu ne le connais pas".

"Toi non plus, John" répliqua son ami ayant fini de dévorer son encas. Le blond pouvait entendre le bruit de sa bouche qui suçait avidement les doigts recouvert de beurre de cacahouètes. Il en eut des frissons.

"Arrêtes donc de projeter l'image de ta sœur sur chaque nouvelle RENCONTRE..." Conseilla son ami. Il n'avait pas tort. Si John était venu à sa rencontre, c'était parce qu'il avait revu l'image en lui d'une petite fille de huit ans, paniquée.

Il grommela un bref salut, avant de se coucher sur son lit. Son téléphone bipa une nouvelle fois, il n'eut pas la force de répondre. Il souffrait de devoir sourire, faire semblant de se sentir bien, se montrer heureux comme maman lui répétait sans cesse. Mais dans son cœur, à tout jamais la peine y était gravée. Il roula sur le côté, s'enveloppant tout habillé dans sa couverture, elle avait gardé un soupçon de son parfum. Son préféré, celui à la fraise. John se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un sanglot, mais il n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler à flot. Bientôt son oreiller fût trempé, mais si cela avait suffit à ramener sa sœur, il aurait pleuré des nuits entières pour elle. La fatigue prit place sur le chagrin, il finit par se laisser envelopper par les bras accueillant de Morphée. Harriet était la seule à le faire oublier, à l'apaiser quand la douleur était trop lourde à supporter. La seule qui puisse le comprendre, juste un peu. Mais c'était suffisant pour John.

* * *

Comment un arbre au nom si triste pouvait-il le rendre heureux ? "Saule pleureur", mélancolique, un simple pin semblait bien plus majestueux à côté de ce vieil arbre. Son écorce s'effritait avec l'âge, ses feuilles repoussaient chaque année, moins nombreuses, moins belles. Pourtant Sherlock aimait l'admirer, il était comme lui, il mourait à petit feu dans cette maison. Enraciné depuis des décennies, les oiseaux lui avait conté leurs aventures, le vent lui avait chanté des comptines. Les lapins lui avaient confié leur amour. Le soleil l'avait vu grandir. L'écureuil le faisait rire, chatouillant ses branches. Il n'appréciait pas le bec agressif du Pivert, mais l'hirondelle qui venait faire son nid, consoler son chagrin… Le printemps ne l'embellissait pas, il ne savait pas faire de fruits. Et ses branches tombantes lui donnaient l'allure d'un vieillard maussade. L'hiver l'attristait encore plus, il affichait son air désolé lors qu'Automne approchait.

Sherlock n'avait pas détourné le regard. L'eau de pluie glissait lentement contre les carreaux, chacune rencontra une jumelle pour aller s'écraser contre le rebord. Le brun aurait voulu trouver la personne qui ne fasse plus qu'un avec lui.

"Tu finiras par trouver" dit son frère comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il bu une gorgée du thé et ferma les yeux.

_L'entrée du tunnel était éclairé par la lune, mais il y faisait nuit noire quelques mètres plus loin. Sherlock avançait prudemment, ses pas engourdis résonnaient dans tout le lieu, l'écho du moindre de ses gestes lui glaçait le sang. Il avait froid et il eut peur que quand il voulut faire demi-tour, il n'y ait plus de sortie. Le sifflement d'un oiseau l'attira de l'autre côté, il y vit une lumière, une vive lumière, un vent chaud souffla dans le tunnel. Et soudain, alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques mètres à traverser pour sortir, ses jambes se firent plus lourdes, son souffle devint erratique, ses yeux le brulèrent. Un pas de plus devenait une torture abominable. Il eut la nausée, un mal de crâne soudain tambourina dans ses oreilles. Mais le pire c'était cette présence dans son dos, elle l'observait, épiait ses moindres gestes. Sherlock n'osa pas se retourner, c'était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Une épaisse fumée traversa le tunnel, il ne put bientôt plus voir ses jambes, et la bête derrière l'appelait sans cesse "Sherloooooooock". Elle posa sa main velue sur son épaule. Il avait peur il avait l'impression de courir sur place. Et quand il regarda au-dessus de son épaule, le visage de Mycroft se dessina sur les traits de la bête. Le cadet hurla pour se défaire de sa prise, l'oiseau chuta au sol, mort et la lumière disparut. Ne restaient plus que les ténèbres et la peur. _

Il cria, sa tasse de thé éclata en mille morceaux, il ouvrit les yeux, respirant si vite qu'il en eut mal à la poitrine. Une main froide se posa sur sa joue, il hésita longuement à tourner la tête, mais il le fit.

* * *

Mycroft n'avait encore jamais croisé ce regard ahurissant, et empli de peur. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses pupilles balayaient son visage, ses dents s'entrechoquaient, son front était couvert de sueur. Venait-il de faire un cauchemar? Son petit frère le repoussa alors violement quand il se reprit. Il sortit aussitôt de la pièce, marchant pied nus sur les débris de porcelaine. Le rouquin pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler maintenant. Il soupira longuement avant de ramasser les morceaux de tasse. Quand il rejoignit le salon, il découvrit Sherlock en pyjama, ses cheveux encore mouillés trempaient son T-shirt. Il ne fit pas attention à la présence de l'ainé. Il préféra même s'intéresser à ces documentaires sur les moustiques. Pourtant Mycroft vint s'installer à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Mais Sherlock brisa rapidement le contact, il retenta une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, le brun repoussa brutalement sa main.

"Ne me touche pas", jeta Sherlock sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

* * *

John descendit de son vélo. Par un si beau temps, il aimait profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, avant les temps pluvieux d'octobre. Il appréciait de ne pas prendre le bus, ainsi il pouvait passer par les petits chemins et les parcs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde le matin, quelques grand mères insomniaques, des joggeurs, et quand il avait de la chance, il lui arrivait de croiser un lapin qui venait de mettre le bout de sa truffe à l'extérieur.

Il reconnut la pas empoté de Mike derrière lui, virevoltant il tendit sa main pour la lui serrer. Le binoclard fut surpris de sa rapidité.

"Je t'ai déjà répété des millions de fois de ne pas trainer des pieds" taquina John. Son ami ne préféra pas répondre à cette provocation, changeant aussitôt de sujet.

"Alors avec Judith tu en es où?"

"Je réfléchis encore" avoua timidement John en croisant les mains derrière son dos.

Judith était une fille de leur groupe et une bonne amie de Mike. Elle était simple, mais très belle, beaucoup de garçons voulaient sortir avec elle. Mais à la plus grande surprise de tous, et surtout celle de John, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Il l'appréciait beaucoup certes, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à une réelle relation. Elle était trop bien pour lui. Et trop vieille… Elle venait seulement d'avoir dix-huit ans mais John semblait être un gosse à côté d'elle. C'était Mike qui l'avait poussé à y réfléchir plus posément quand il avait refusé la première fois. Depuis il n'avait pas réitérer la réflexion. Il était encore en deuil et il ne voulait pas d'une relation. Même si cela lui aurait peut-être changé les idées...

"J'espère bien parce que demain, c'est cinéma! T'as intérêt à y mettre du tien John".

Le blond fit la grimace, il allait devoir jouer la comédie toute une soirée. Qu'il était pressé de sortir de ce lycée pour rejoindre le monde de la faculté !

"Sinon ce midi des tacos, ça te tente?". Mike et son estomac : une histoire d'amour éternelle. Il ne prenait que très peu de poids pour le moment, mais à force d'engloutir des tonnes de cochonnerie, son corps finira par le tromper.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée, et Sherlock avait déjà pris l'habitude de ne pas se mélanger à la foule. Elle l'ignorait complétement, et son physique un peu à part ne l'avait pas aidé à s'avancer vers les autres. Il avait pris l'habitude de préparer un sandwich la veille, pour venir grignoter sur un banc. Un livre dans une main, et son déjeuné dans l'autre. Il était toujours assis sur le même banc. Celui en dessous du châtaignier, son épais feuillage le cachait suffisamment du soleil pour lire tranquillement. Il espérait juste trouver une solution lorsque les châtaignes tomberaient.

Finalement John avait laissé tomber les tacos, son estomac faisait la grise mine depuis le matin. il s'était préparé à jeuner et prendre un temps l'air. Ce fut aussi une excuse pour ne pas croiser Judith, il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur une seconde fois. Pourquoi Mike voulait-il toujours le caser avec quelqu'un?

Il s'était retranché dans la cour, à l'abri des regards, maintenant il pouvait cesser d'afficher un sourire stupide et soufflait. Il shoota avec toute sa force dans un caillou, et le regarda s'envoler. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il croisa son regard.

IL était là, juste en face de lui, ses yeux bleus cristal qui l'observaient en silence. John l'avait tellement cherché ses derniers jours, il s'avança pour prendre place à ses côtés. Il ne devait pas courir, il devait se montrer normal, mais la joie se lisait sur son visage. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire s'élargissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

"Salut!"

"Salut" imita Sherlock, scrutant les gestes de John, s'installant à sa droite.

Le brun ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, et préféra se replonger dans sa lecture. En général les autres ne restaient pas longtemps avant de soupirer et de s'éloigner. Mais ce garçon-là était différent, il sentait son regard qui lui piquait la nuque. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arrivait plus à lire deux mots, s'interdisant de relever la tête.

"Tu as trouvé la classe des Seconde B au fait?" demanda John, obligeant Sherlock à le regarder. Il hocha simplement la tête. Et le silence apparut de nouveau : c'était très pesant, même pour Sherlock. Ca le gênait de ne pas savoir quoi dire, parce que malgré tout il l'avait aidé. Pourtant le blond semblait s'accommoder de son silence.

"Tu ne grandis plus non?" dit le brun pour briser à son tour le calme.

* * *

John l'observa longuement ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'une blague, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et se pinça à de multiples reprises la peau du poignet se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

"C'est ton uniforme... Il est vieux, ta chemise n'est plus aussi blanche qu'avant, les chutes de ton pantalon sont déchirées, ta veste te va bien au niveau des bras, mais elle te sert aux épaules parce que tu as pris du muscles depuis. Tu as dû le recevoir en seconde, les modèles ont changé en trois ans, plus beaucoup d'élèves ne portent celui-ci."

* * *

Le blond scruta avec minutie son costume, surpris qu'en un seul coup d'œil, on puisse effectivement deviner qu'il avait cet uniforme depuis plus de deux ans. Le garçon sembla pensif, Sherlock n'avait peut-être pas dû dire ça? Il était peut-être malade ou n'avait juste pas les moyens d'entretenir son uniforme.

Pourtant après quelques secondes hésitantes, John lui sourit. Simplement. Un sourire doux et sincère. Le brun cru qu'il s'agit d'une farce de très mauvais goût, mais lui sourit en retour un peu gêné.

Le silence fut maitre de la conversation, et tandis qu'ils s'observaient sans qu'aucun d'eux ne veuillent prononcer le moindre son, un petit rouge-gorge atterrit subitement à leurs pieds picorant les miettes de pain.

* * *

"C'est rare d'en voir à cette saison" déclara John en regardant le volatile nettoyer ses plumes à l'aide de son bec, avant de sautiller deux pattes jointes plus loin.

"Pas vraiment, les rouges gorges ne sont quasiment pas migrateurs. Depuis l'urbanisation, certains partent vers les pays d'Afrique, mais on les retrouve beaucoup dans nos jardins même en hiver", annonça calmement le seconde regardant à son tour la petite bête. Voyant que le blond l'écoutait attentivement il continua. "Ils ont appris à se familiariser avec l'homme, ils sont peu farouches, et certains viendront même picorer dans vos mains... Bien qu'ils restent des animaux sauvages. On les distingue facilement à leur col orange, et non rouge et leurs plumes marron. Ils vivent seuls presque toute l'année sauf pendant la reproduction et la nidification. Le reste du temps, ils défendent coûte que coûte leur territoire en chantant pour éloigner les curieux. Un rouge-gorge sans territoire peut mourir en seulement deux semaines. Ils vivent dans les arbres, et viennent parfois dans les nichoirs que les hommes disposent".

John ne le coupa pas, observant l'oiseau s'envoler plus loin. Il posa un œil curieux sur le livre de son voisin. Mais l'article ne parlait pas d'oiseaux, encore moins de rouge-gorge.

"J'ai... j'ai tout enregistré dans ma tête", avoua le plus jeune, la gêne apparaissant légèrement sur ses joues. "C'est rangé... Quelque part"

Il aurait très bien pu ne pas le croire, ou se moquer de lui, ce n'était pas commun d'enregistrer tellement d'informations sur une espèce. Tout le monde se moquait de savoir comment pouvait vivre un oiseau. Contre toute attente, le blond éclata de rire, si fort qu'il dû se tenir les côtes. Et Sherlock n'apprécia pas, grimaçant, voulant subitement aller se cacher dans un trou de souris.

* * *

Remarquant son mal être, John essuya ses larmes aux coins des yeux et dit pour le rassurer "Je ne me moque pas... Je trouve ça génial! C'est super cool de savoir des tas de choses et de les garder en mémoire. Je m'appelle John et toi?"

Vu le long silence qu'il lui adressa, John se demanda brusquement s'il n'avait pas froissé son camarade. En appuyant ses paroles d'une simple pression sur son bras il répéta "Je suis désolé... "

* * *

Au simple effleurement, Sherlock dû se contenir pour ne pas bondir de sa place. Il haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse, avant d'ouvrir son livre. Il était comme les autres finalement, puisqu'il finit par se lever, même si le brun trouva étrange qu'il ne prenne pas son sac avec lui. Et quand il releva la tête pour vérifier où il avait pu aller, il fut étonné de le voir debout face à lui, tenant le petit rouge-gorge, qui avait fait des mains du blond un nid confortable et chaleureux. L'oiseau était un peu rondelet, se nourrissant des restes laissés par les hommes. Il ne paniquait pas, s'endormant presque là où il était.

"Je m'appelle Sherlock" annonça le plus jeune, alors que la sonnerie retentit signalant la fin de la pause déjeuné. Il saisit aussitôt son sac et se tourna une dernière fois vers John.

"Dépose-le dans le trou de l'arbre" conseilla-t-il se pressant déjà pour éviter le monde qui rentrait par les grilles...

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre deux :) ? Un petit commentaire à faire? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde /o/ Oui oui je publie encore en avance, n'allais pas vous plaindre non! Mais c'est que j'ai toujours des week-end assez chargé, et c'était soit aujourd'hui, soit dimanche soir, passé 21h! Je pense à vous et je publie exprès! Je vous avoue que j'ai dû me donner un coup de collier pour en venir à bout! Je ne trouvai pas l'inspiration et puis j'ai peur d'avoir bâclé la fin! Malgré tout j'ai respecter le choix de mes lecteurs! Moins de souvenirs et plus d'action, bon c'est pas tout feu tout flamme mais les choses avant doucement :) En même temps qu'on apprend quelques trucs! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :) Même si il est court que le précédent à 400 mots près!  
**

** Merci à ma bêta qui malgré sa boite mail m'a rapidement corrigé tout ça! :) **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine! **

* * *

_Sherlock se pencha pour observer de plus près qui était le voleur venu manger ses graines récemment semées. Dans son piège artisanal, il trouva le brigand : un oiseau au col orange, qui venait de se coincer la patte. C'était le même qu'hier, et se sera le même demain, pensa le jeune garçon, en délivrant la pauvre bête qui batifola plus loin._

_Encore jeune, son envol fut bien maladroit, il avait dû naitre le mois dernier. Il venait se nourrir des graines que Sherlock déposait chaque matin._

"Ne sera-t-il jamais repu?" se plaignit le jeune garçon se tournant vers son ainé.  
"Il a besoin de force Sherlock. C'est un animal sauvage qui a besoin de se nourrir comme toi ou moi"  
"Papa ne disait-il pas que nous étions une race supérieure? Ce sont mes graines, pas les siennes!"

_"Allons Sherlock..." soupira Mycroft. Etait-il si difficile d'expliquer à un enfant de huit ans, le partage ? "Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien manger d'autre"_

_"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mange", avoua le plus jeune._  
_"Bien sûr que tu le sais... Tu n'as qu'à y penser"_  
_"Je déteste faire ça! Je n'aime pas penser, je n'aime pas me creuser la tête pour me souvenir"_  
_"Et si tu rangeais simplement tes pensées? Si tu les ordonnaient comme dans la bibliothèque du premier étage?"_  
_Le brun roula des yeux, son frère devait le prendre pour un fou._  
_"Ça ne se range pas les pensées My..."_

_Le plus vieux lui sourit, lui conseilla de s'asseoir et de fermer les yeux. Il lui demanda d'imaginer une grande bibliothèque, où chaque étagère serait vide. Et dans une étagère, celle qu'il voulait, il y placera ses idées, bien ordonnées. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur les oiseaux, il avait toujours été fasciné par leur grâce, plaçant les oiseaux dans son ordre de préférence, si l'alphabet ne lui correspondait pas._

_Les paupières de Sherlock tremblaient, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il se voyait entrer dans une grande salle où tout autour de lui s'étendaient des étagères vides et au centre de la pièce, un tas de bouquins à ranger. Ça ne lui fit par peur et quand il trouva celui qu'il cherchait, il posa son premier bouquin sur la tranche : on pouvait y lire "LE ROUGE GORGE "._

_Il fit une adorable grimace et se leva brusquement. Il venait de revenir, c'était si rapide qu'il regrettait déjà cet endroit. _

_"Comment vas-tu l'appeler?" souris son frère en croisant ses bras.  
"Palais mental..."_

* * *

L'appartement de Mike était trop petit pour accueillir un groupe de six personnes, John et ses amis se retrouvèrent aussitôt sur le palier tandis que Mike finissait de se préparer. Toujours le premier à demander d'être ponctuel, et souvent le dernier à sortir.

John ferma sa veste, il ne pensait pas que la température aurait pu baisser à ce point, il n'était que 20h, mais il commençait à faire sombre. Bientôt ils seraient en octobre, et le froid s'installerait jusqu'en Mars.

Judith s'était discrètement rapprochée de lui, dans ses hauts talons, elle le dépassait pour de bon. N'étant pas grand, elle non plus, il s'était toujours senti à l'aise. Sauf ce soir, où lorsqu'elle lui parla, elle dû baisser les yeux. Le blond eut l'impression d'être scanné, et son air malicieux le déstabilisa. Pouvait-il vraiment accepter une relation où il se sentira écrasé ?

Comme prévu le petit groupe d'amis arriva en retard et s'installa dans la salle une dizaine de minutes après le début du film. De quoi gâcher la soirée puisque John détestait rater l'incipit, il n'avait plus envie de suivre la suite. Les réalisateurs plantaient le décor dès le début : des paysages de montagnes grandioses où John ne mettra jamais les pieds, une caméra survolait les mers et les terres et les spectateurs découvraient les personnages qu'ils allaient suivre dans leurs mésaventures pendant deux heures.

John ferma les yeux quelques instants et quand il les rouvrit de nouveau, les lumières venaient de se rallumer et tout le monde enfilait son manteau. Judith lui tendit le sien en souriant. Encore dans les vapes, il hocha simplement la tête comme pour la remercier.

Maintenant dans le froid, il était pleinement réveillé. Il frotta ses yeux à plusieurs reprises avant que la jolie blonde ne l'interpelle : « Tu ne devrais pas frotter si fort, tu risques de les perdre ». C'était mignon, et complètement stupide à la fois. Il acquiesça de nouveau, lui adressant un simple sourire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées…

« Ça vous tente une petite bière pour finir cette belle soirée en beauté ? » demanda un garçon de la troupe, son pas enjoué se dirigeant déjà vers les rues des bars.

Après plusieurs refus, John accepta finalement. Personne ne l'attendait de toute façon. Il emboita le pas à son tour, pour se retrouver assis une bière blanche, à la main. Il la bue lentement, contrairement aux autres qui commandaient déjà une seconde tournée.

Au bout de quelques litres d'alcool ingérés, certains dormaient en bavant sur la table, d'autres riaient aux éclats à la moindre grimace. John n'avait pas bu autant, il semblait très sobre par rapport aux autres. Judith quant à elle, souriait bêtement, ses yeux brillants observaient les gestes du blond. Elle posa délicatement une main sur sa cuisse, ce qui l'effraya.  
« John… »  
Il tourna la tête vers elle, écartant son genou par la même occasion, son timbre de voix plaintif avait piqué sa curiosité.

« Je t'ai toujours admiré… Dès notre rencontre – La lenteur de ses paroles, et le temps qu'elle dû prendre pour trouver les bons mots prouvaient qu'elle était assez bourrée pour s'ouvrir ainsi- Tu n'es pas comme les autres garçons… enfin pas que par ta taille tu es… différent. Intelligent, gentleman… Et surtout très à l'écoute. Tu es celui qui me plait… même si Matt est super mignon… Toi tu es…gentil et adorable comme garçon. Je voudrais qu'on se donne une chance tous les deux ! Je suis sûr que ça pourra marcher ! »

Sur ses derniers mots, elle se pencha en avant pour happer les lèvres de John. Surpris de la rapidité du geste, il ne se retira que quelques instants plus tard. Ses joues s'empourpraient, alors qu'il saisissait ses affaires pour rejoindre le froid de la nuit bien avancée. Il toucha ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin du retour. Son premier baiser venait d'être gâché par l'alcool…Comme tout le reste.

* * *

_Un orage d'été venait d'éclater sur la route, la voiture continuait de rouler à la même allure. Les énormes gouttes claquaient contre le pare-brise, et le mouvement rapide des essuies glace, ne permettait de voir le chemin que quelque secondes. James Watson hésita longuement, devait-il s'arrêter et attendre que la pluie cesse ? Cependant il avait déjà roulé sous de gros déluges, il avait toujours été prudent. Sa petite fille endormie à l'arrière n'était pas dérangée par le temps. _

_Il avait ralenti, roulant bien moins vite qu'à son habitude, les pneus se noyaient dans les grandes flaques d'eau, et il lui semblait naviguer un bateau. Tout aurait été parfait, comme à son habitude. Mais James ne pouvait pas contrôler le monde entier, encore moins ce chauffeur saoul qui roulait à contre sens. S'il avait pu prévoir, il aurait attendu._

_La suite fût inévitable, sur une voie trop serrée, James avait serré sa voiture sur la chaussée au maximum, mais la peur et la rapidité du moment avaient été fatales. Tournant le volant dans tous les sens, l'autre véhicule s'écrasa contre son train arrière. James ne pensait qu'à sa petite fille : venait-elle d'hurler, surprise par le choc ? Avait-elle pleuré ? Ces quelques secondes restèrent floues, imagination ou réalité. La voiture finit sa course contre un arbre._

_Quand il reprit connaissance, il était couché dans la camionnette des pompiers, il ne posa aucune question, en lui quelque chose venait de disparaitre. Il venait de perdre son trésor, sa petite fille Harriet, n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, il savait ce qu'il l'attendait, mais il aurait préféré y rester qu'affronter la douleur._

_« Vendredi en fin d'après-midi, un homme de 39 ans avait pris la route sous l'orage avec plus de 3 grammes d'alcool dans le sang. N'étant pas conscient, ce dernier a emprunté la nationale à contre sens. Il a parcouru plus de deux kilomètres, avant d'entrer en collision avec un autre véhicule. Dans l'accident, une petite fille, Harriet Watson, a succombé de ses blessures, suite à un violent impact. Son père est gravement blessé et ne retrouvera certainement plus l'usage de ses jambes. L'homme saoul, est décédé sur le coup, laissant derrière lui, une lettre de suicide. La direction ainsi que toute l'équipe présentent ses sincères condoléances à la famille Watson »_

James Watson reposa l'article sur son bureau, un simple mot du journal, des simples fleurs de l'école d'Harry, des simples visites des voisins. Une famille simplement détruite.

* * *

Octobre avait doucement commencé, le temps était encore assez doux, le vent encore assez chaud. Même si les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles, se déshabillant, prêts à enfiler leur manteau de neige d'ici peu, ils donnaient encore des fruits.

Le pommier de la cour était orné d'un grand nombre de petites pommes vertes. Peu appétissantes par rapport aux belles rouges qui poussaient sous engrais dans les serres. John avait rejoint Sherlock, ils avaient changé de place depuis qu'une châtaigne était tombée sur la tête du blond. Il n'avait pas eu mal, mais le rire moqueur de son camarade avait froissé sa fierté. Depuis trois jours, il avait décidé de manger au pied du pommier, et John ne s'était pas empêché de brailler quand le brun avait sorti une pomme de son sac repas.

« Tu en avais juste au-dessus de toi » déclara-t-il en levant les bras.

« Parce que tu prendrais le risque d'en manger toi ? Elles sont vertes et surement très acides » répliqua le plus jeune croquant à pleines dents dans la sienne.

John n'avait pas peur des pommes trop petites et trop vertes. Et sous les yeux de Sherlock, il monta à l'arbre, secoua une branche, pour tester sa solidité, et marcha dessus pour attraper un fruit. De retour en bas, il croqua dedans, face à Sherlock, qui eut le plaisir de voir la face du blond se défigurer et cracher les morceaux croqués. John but plusieurs gorgées d'eau pour essayer de retirer le goût horrible de sa bouche.

« Mais elles sont ignobles ! Immangeables ! » brailla le plus vieux en jetant le reste derrière le mur.  
« Je t'avais prévenu pourtant ! » Annonça fièrement le brun souriant malicieusement. John tira la langue, vexé, et reprit sa place à ses côtés.

« Dis-toi que je vais garder ce goût horrible dans la bouche tout l'après-midi »  
Contre toute attente, Sherlock tendit la moitié de sa pomme à John, il saisit la main de son camarade pour déposer le fruit dans sa paume. « Je sais qu'elles ne sont pas naturelles, mais c'est toujours une pomme »

Le cœur de John rata plusieurs battements, il prit la pomme comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Sherlock ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup, qu'il sacrifie son dessert pour lui, le toucha profondément. Il se rappelait de sa petite sœur, qui partageait plus que nécessaire ses bonbons avec lui, le sourire de l'enfant se dessina sur le visage pâle du brun. Sa gorge se noua et il resta silencieux, observant la pomme attentivement. Les bouchées dessinées étaient petites et précises, même en mangeant Sherlock s'appliquait. Une autre personne aurait juste vu une pomme à moitié mangée, mais John y voyait un geste de grande générosité.

* * *

« Ça ne va pas John ? » Demanda Sherlock, scrutant la scène depuis quelques minutes, il savait que c'était assez « sale » de donner un aliment à moitié mangé à quelqu'un. Pourtant John avait déjà partagé des aliments avec lui, il avait bu dans la même bouteille.  
Et le brun n'avait jamais trouvé ça dégoutant, il y trouvait même une complicité à part. Il avait su se satisfaire de John, même s'il n'était pas toujours là, qu'il ne le voyait qu'à midi depuis quelques jours. Une confiance mutuelle était née entre les deux garçons. L'un attendait l'autre sous l'arbre entre midi et midi trente. Et encore aucun n'avait posé de lapin…  
« Si, si… Je pensais juste à un truc »

« Ou à quelqu'un ? » demanda du tac au tac le plus jeune en croisant ses jambes à l'indienne. Son ainé ne fut pas surpris, Sherlock était très intelligent, et surtout très observateur, John n'avait jamais caché sa tristesse à son camarade. Il arrivait certains jours maussades, où aucun des deux ne parlait, mais le silence les apaisait.

Au fond ça blessait le blond qu'il ne sache rien de Sherlock, de ses secrets, de ses envies, alors que lui, le connaissait presque par cœur. Il avait su lire sur son col taché, son petit déjeuner, l'odeur de son parfum préféré sur sa cravate, sa pâtisserie préférée sur ses doigts, sa musique préférée au rythme de ses pas.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment… » Souffla John en détourna le regard, s'intéressant à un groupe d'élèves assis sur une murette du lycée. Ils se ressemblaient tous, même allure, même style de coupe de cheveux. Les filles se lissaient les cheveux, et les garçons s'étiraient les leurs vers le ciel.

John avait l'impression d'être né trop tard, cette génération ne lui correspondait pas.  
Sherlock se vexa légèrement, il n'avait quand même pas dit quelque chose d'humiliant, ni déplacé ? Et puis John était un livre ouvert, aucun secret ne résistait au jeune garçon. Mais c'était peut-être malsain d'espionner la vie d'un autre.

« C'est pas toi, Sherlock » Rassura l'autre en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le moindre contact avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère l'effrayait, et même lorsque John passait sa main sur son épaule, il se braquait aussitôt, se décalant de quelques centimètres.  
« Je sais » Mentit le brun, n'osant plus regarder le plus vieux.

« Tu viendrais boire un café à la fin des cours ? » Changea aussitôt de sujet John, pour ne pas laisser paraitre le malaise qui naissait entre eux.

Sherlock se mordit les lèvres avant de faire une grimace. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir… Mycroft verrouillait la maison à double tour, le laissant simplement regarder dehors. Certains soirs de disputes, les volets étaient aussi clos, interdisant au jeune Holmes de pouvoir se distraire des alentours. Il avait supplié des centaines de fois pour sortir, ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Mais son frère avait été clair, il ne devait sortir que pour aller à l'école.

« Non désolé pas ce soir »  
« Tu es vexé ? » demanda le blond, l'empêchant de se relever, parce que ce sujet semblait tabou pour le brun, et qu'il fuyait la situation dès que possible.  
« Non… Je... à demain John ! »

Il le laissa partir rapidement vers le bâtiment, un jour il découvrirait pourquoi le jeune garçon ne sortait jamais de chez lui…

* * *

Mycroft ne compris pas de suite ce soudain accès de colère de son frère. Il avait envoyé valser son sac à dos dans les escaliers, trainait des pieds jusqu'au salon où il refusa tout encas ou boisson de son ainé. Zappant férocement à plusieurs reprises, avant de lancer à son tour la télécommande.

« Sherlock vas-tu donc cesser ? Qu'est ce qui te met tant en colère ? »  
« Je veux sortir ! » Hurla le jeune homme, qui craqua enfin, les veines de son front pulsant à un rythme irrégulier.

« Nous en avons déjà parlé Sherlock… Tu ne peux pas » essaya de calmer l'ainé en se calant contre lui. Son frère se décala beaucoup plus loin.

« Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de sortir comme les autres alors ? »

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres Sherlock, tu es meilleur »

« Foutaise, tu dis ça juste pour me faire du charme, mais tu m'emprisonnes comme un oiseau dans une cage d'or. Je ne veux plus que tu t'occupes de moi ! Je suis assez vieux pour décider, et faire mes propres choix »

« Mais tu n'as que quatorze ans Sherlock tu n'en sais rien »

« Je suis sur l'année de mes quinze ans, et je connaitrais mieux le monde, si tu ne m'enfermais pas ici » Finit Sherlock en tapant dans la table basse qui fut projetée à plusieurs mètres. Mycroft se pinça l'arête du nez avant de soupirer un bon coup.  
« Qui est celui qui t'as mis une idée pareil dans la tête ? » Demanda prudemment l'ainé, son petit frère était encore trop influençable.

« John » Répondit l'autre sans une once d'hésitation. Son regard défia celui de Mycroft, sourcils froncés et lèvres serrés. Il était prêt à tout pour GAGNER cette bataille. C'est son frère qui abandonna, il n'aimait pas ce genre de jeu.

« Ça finira par te passer… »

Devant tant d'ignorance de sa part, Sherlock ne put se contenir, et préféra monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il était certain de redevenir calme. A sa fenêtre, le vent soufflait, les feuilles sèches du saule. Bientôt un tas de feuilles mortes jonchera le sol. Il étudia le ciel bleuté un long moment, ses doigts dansant sur la vitre.

Ses ongles rayaient la peinture, il réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir. Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer pour trouver une solution. Mais avant, il devait contrôler toutes ses émotions, la colère qui bouillait dans ses tripes l'empêchait de bien réfléchir, et la haine naissante contre son frère devait l'aider à mieux penser… Il plaça ses mains jointes contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux…

Dans son palais, il ouvrit un livre et lut à haute voix

« Etymologie : du latin _liber_, libre.

La liberté est l'état d'une personne ou d'un peuple qui ne subit pas de contraintes, de soumissions, de servitudes exercées par une autre personne, par un pouvoir tyrannique ou par une puissance étrangère. C'est aussi l'état d'une personne qui n'est ni prisonnière ni sous la dépendance de quelqu'un.

La liberté peut être définie de manière positive comme l'autonomie et la spontanéité d'une personne douée de raison… »

* * *

**Et le petit review :D?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello EveryBody /o/ Je publie avec une bonne semaine de retard, la plupart savent pourquoi ^^" J'espère que vous aller aimé encore merci à ma bêta! Et oui je vais accélérer les choses ;) Je vous ai prévu des tas de choses! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme: **

** Peter Queen: Merci pour ta review et d'avoir dévorer mes chapitres ^^ Oui la relation est super malsain mais j'aime bien moi XD Ha je suis démoniaque! Encore merci! Bisous! **

* * *

Une nuée d'étudiants traversait lentement les couloirs, trainant des pieds, espérant que cette longue journée se finisse rapidement. Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, John sentit qu'une paire d'yeux se posaient sur lui, et sa nuque le chatouilla lui donnant envie de la gratter férocement. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir Mike et Judith : ils étaient face à lui, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, formant un mur infranchissable devant lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Où fuis tu chaque midi ? » Commença Mike sans faire de détour, prêt à choper John par le col si ce dernier essayait de s'enfuir. Le blond haussa simplement les épaules, en détournant le regard, il aurait dû parier que ces absences n'allaient plus être excusables.

« Je vais manger, comme un être en bonne santé »

Mike se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, il semblait déjà très en colère.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives John ? Personne ne te reconnait. Tu as toujours été l'élément qui soudait le groupe, et maintenant tu fuis comme un loup solitaire »

« Les loups ne sont pas solitaires, Mike » Corrigea le plus petit, voulant forcer le pas. « Excuse-moi, mais nous avons cours »

La poigne du binoclard attrapa l'épaule du blond, grimaçant à la vive douleur des doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

« Lâche-moi Mike »

« Tu n'iras nulle part tant que nous ne saurons pas » menaça l'autre.

« Mais quel est ce besoin de m'avoir toujours sous la main ? Je mange avec un ami, il est seul et j'aime sa compagnie. Tu es satisfait ? Ou tu vas encore me broyer l'épaule ? » Rétorqua John ses yeux noirs fusillant ses deux camarades.

« Je pensais que nous étions tes amis » se plaignit Judith, une profonde déception se lisant à travers ses yeux humides.

John soupira en tendant sa main pour effleurer sa joue « Bien sûr que vous êtes mes amis, j'ai juste envie de changer d'air… »

Son doux sourire fit craquer la jeune fille qui accepta ses excuses aussitôt, Mike quant à lui resta sceptique, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. John était son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Mais le blond était volatile depuis peu, comme un papillon que l'on essayait d'attraper en vain, volant juste au-dessus de notre tête pour nous donner l'espoir qu'il se posera peut-être sur notre main.

« Alors sois là pour la soirée d'Halloween chez James… Tu regagneras peut-être mon estime… » Conclut maladroitement Mike en le relâchant, il était comme ça, brut de décoffrage et sans délicatesse. Son manque de tact était habituel, et personne ne le réprimandait. Mais il adorait John au fond, il voulait juste le garder pour lui.

Mike Standford avait fait la connaissance de John, en classe de seconde. Le jeune garçon handicapé par sa myopie avait dû faire face aux critiques et railleries de ses camarades, jusqu'à ce fameux cours de sport...

* * *

**18 Septembre 2008  
**

_Cher journal, je suis horrifié, je ne sens plus mes doigts, j'ai peur, j'angoisse à l'idée d'y retourner. Ils sont tous sur moi, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas les voir, mais leur rire me perce la poitrine. Ils s'agroupent autour de moi, m'observe comme un animal de foire, me surnomme la taupe. Je ne veux plus retourner dans le gymnase, j'ai fuis comme un lâche. Alors que ce jeune blond, lui, il n'a pas eu peur. Il est bien plus courageux que moi. Ne te moque pas mais il fait une tête de moins que Larris, et je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à lui mettre un coup de boule. Et le plus surprenant dans cette histoire c'est qu'il a pris ma défense, alors que je l'ai toujours ignoré et presque __méprisé.__ Moi et mes sales préjugés… J'entends des bruits, ils reviennent dans les vestiaires. J'espère pouvoir le remercier._

**19 Septembre 2008  
**

_Cher journal, il s'appelle John, il est venu de lui-même me voir. Il m'a tendu la main en souriant, et je lui ai rendu sa poigne timidement. John a dit qu'il trouvait __ce__s mecs idiots et sans intérêt, que je ne devais pas les écouter__._

**26 Octobre 2008  
**

_Cher journal, je découvre que John est un fan des Rolling Stones, tout comme moi. Il aime la musique classique, et les petites pâtisseries. Il fait un thé excellent, ni trop amer, ni trop sucré. Nous sommes comme les cinq doigts de la main désormais, __inséparables__!_

[…]

**14 Octobre 2010  
**

_Cher journal, John se fait de plus en plus __distant, __depuis l'arrivée d'un jeune élève en seconde et le décès de sa petite sœur, il n'est plus qu'une ombre parmi le groupe. J'ai besoin de lui parler, j'ai peur qu'il se fasse avoir…_

* * *

Ses yeux de Lynx ne loupaient rien : il voyait chacun de ses mouvements, bien qu'il soit de profil il pouvait décrypter la curiosité dans son regard. Sherlock se savait observé, pourtant John ne semblait pas perturbé par les yeux derrière les buissons, et le brun préféra faire semblant.

Judith était accroupie derrière un buisson assez épais pour espionner John et son nouvel ami. C'était une idée de Mike, elle n'aimait pas s'imicer dans la vie d'autrui et encore moins dans celle de John, elle aimait ce côté mystérieux chez lui. Sa veste bleu marine pouvait la trahir, l'arbuste commençant à se dégarnir, l'hiver arrivant. Cependant aucun des deux ne parurent la voir.

Elle reconnut le jeune de la rentrée, il avait pris de l'assurance : teint pâle, cheveux sombres bouclés, il n'avait pas l'allure d'un ténébreux, ni même d'un intellectuel. La couleur de ses pupilles était si transcendante, qu'on y aurait déposé toute la pureté du monde. Mais son petit rictus en coin le rendait supérieur, ses sourcils fronçés accentuaient son regard hautain. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à croire que John puisse se lier d'amitié avec un tel individu. Pourtant Judith pouvait entendre distinctement les rires cristaux des deux compères.

Le sourire du brun était sincère, et très charmant. Si le cœur de Judith ne s'emballait pas pour John, elle aurait pu fondre face au plus jeune. Il avait énormément d'allure, un peu maigrichon, mais ses longs doigts n'avait pas échappés à la demoiselle. Elle eut un frisson, s'imaginant cette main se poser sur la sienne et remonter le long de son bras. Elle regretta d'être si loin et de ne pas entendre leur discussion, elle semblait les distraire et même les faire rire. Si seulement John lui adressait ce même sourire...

* * *

« Et donc tu as sauvé un chat aigri d'une mort certaine ? » demanda Sherlock en s'essuyant les mains des miettes de pains qui collaient à sa paume.

« Exactement ! »

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment, il ne t'aimait pas, il était vieux et n'allait certainement pas vivre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et toi tu t'es jeté sous les roues d'un camion pour sauver le chat ? »

« Oui oui ! » s'excita John ne tenant plus en place, il se souvenait encore de la bravoure dont il avait fait preuve ce jour-là, et de la fierté qu'il avait ressentie. Bien que la pauvre bête soit morte les mois qui suivirent son sauvetage...

« Tu aurais dû te faire écraser » Réprima le brun « Pour te jeter inconsciemment sur la route, et te punir de ton innocence »

John lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule « Et toi je t'écraserai le jour où j'aurai ma voiture, pour ne pas entendre des punitions à deux balles, grand Saint Sherlock ! »

« Si j'étais Dieu, du moins, si j'avais ce pouvoir grandiose comme certains idiots peuvent croire, de manipuler le monde, je punirais plus de la moitié des crétins sur cette Terre. Nous serions dépeuplés et je résolverai le problème du réchauffement climatique et de la faim dans le monde »

Le blond fronça les yeux, en le pinçant cette fois ci « Et bien heureusement tu n'es pas Dieu ! »

Le silence s'installa entre eux, ne sachant pas lequel était le plus sarcastique, mais ils se mirent à rigoler en cœur et le malaise disparut. Ils étaient dans leur monde, parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, de l'accent ridicule que prenait John en imitant son professeur de musique. Rien ne pouvait les déranger, ils avaient fermé à jamais leur bulle et personne ne pouvait y entrer. Comme aucun des deux n'en sortirai. C'était la seule crainte de Sherlock, que John l'abandonne… Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans lui désormais. Il savait bien sûr se satisfaire de la solitude, mais John était comme un rayon de soleil qui réchauffait l'air frais. Il était là chaque jour, et toujours plein de surprises. Sherlock ne s'ennuyait pas avec lui, il n'avait pas expérimenté de lui-même les évènements de la vie, pourtant quand le plus vieux les lui racontait, ils prenaient vie devant ses yeux, et Sherlock l'enviait de tout connaitre.

« Ça te dirait d'aller boire un café ? » Proposa le plus jeune à son ainé. Ce dernier fut surpris, jamais il n'avait réitéré l'idée de sortir après les cours. Il pensait que Sherlock n'aimait juste pas ça. Qu'il n'était pas fêtard, et qu'il ne connaîtrait que le Sherlock scolaire. Il ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire, s'imaginant son ami et son contraire. Il perdrait son sérieux, et danserait sur la table. C'était assez étrange d'imaginer son ami danser sur une table non ?

« Oui oui bien sûr à quelle heure ? »

« Vingt-deux heures »

Le blond fut surpris, c'était assez tard pour aller boire un café.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre, on se rejoins devant le lycée ? Je ne connais pas très bien les coins des cafés » Annonça Sherlock en se levant pour repartir, il se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille de John, presque inaudiblement et le blond du lui-même dû se pencher en avant : « Je crois que quelqu'un t'attends »

En effet quand il put observer la totalité de la cour, il reconnut Judith se pressant vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il essaya de se remémorer le souffle du brun contre sa joue alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement.

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis plus d'une heure désormais, octobre était bien installé, et le temps pluvieux l'accompagnait. D'énormes flaques d'eau stagnaient sur les rebords des routes scintillant aux reflets des lampadaires. L'air était humide et froid, la respiration du jeune homme se transformait en buée. Sherlock repensait aux derniers évènements, il avait soulevé la trappe, et s'était faufilé dans le tunnel, essayant de ne pas salir sa tenue. Il avait enfilé une chemise blanche, plus belle que celle du lycée. Il voulait bien présenter. Marchant à grandes enjambées pour prendre de l'élan dans la pente qui donnait sur le jardin des voisins. Enfin dehors, il avait essuyé la poussière sur son jean noir, et avait repris la route. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son manteau, il aurait mis Mycroft sur la voie… Marchant dans les rues pour rejoindre le lycée Sherlock repensait à son plan.

C'était arrivé il y a trois jours, après une énième dispute avec son ainé, Sherlock avait renversé tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau, tapant des pieds pour faire résonner les murs. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son pied s'enfonce dans une planche de parquet, et il avait finit les quatre fers en l'air dans une pièce juste en dessous du bureau. Il y faisait nuit noire et froid. Curieux de nature, le jeune Holmes s'était aventuré à travers le tunnel et trouva une sortie qui débouchait dans le jardin à côté. Il ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce tunnel, ni même pourquoi il était là. Mais les idées fusèrent à vive allure dans son crâne. Jeudi, Mycroft s'absenterai, Sherlock avait compté le temps de trajet, et la durée de la conférence : une heure et vingt-quatre minutes lui était comptées. Il rentrerait avant lui, oubliant volontairement son manteau sur le porte manteau, le tissu aurait accroché le froid de la nuit, et tout son plan aurait pu tomber à l'eau. Il repasserait par le tunnel sous la maison, portant ses chaussures à la main, qu'il déposera au pied de son lit, il brulera le lendemain ses chaussettes sales pour ne laisser aucuns indices. Il fermera sa porte à clef, lorsqu'il entendra la voiture se garer. Et surtout il n'allumera aucune lumière. Il se couchera et personne ne remarquera sa petite fuite.

Il se repassait le plan en boucle dans sa tête, il ne devait rien laisser au hasard, pas de lumière, enlever les chaussures et les laisser comme à l'habitude au pied du lit, fermer la porte lorsqu'il entendra le bruit du moteur, enfiler son pyjama et se faufiler dans le lit, et surtout penser à remettre les planches de bois à leur place avant de remonter. Il arriva plus vite que ses pensées devant le bâtiment, surpris par la main bienveillante de John qui se posa sur sa main.

Surpris de la chaleur de l'autre, ils bondirent tous deux en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire, le cœur battant encore la chamade. Sherlock avoua bêtement qu'il avait la tête pleine de pensées, et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi rapide. Ce qui releva une remarque sur sa modestie, que John ne pût s'empêcher de faire. Le taquinant sur le reste du chemin, ils arrivèrent finalement au bar le plus proche. La musique qui résonnait de l'extérieur intrigua Sherlock, mais l'endroit lui était inconnu, et il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à analyser. Les vitres qui avaient été changées pour la seconde fois, la pancarte qui avait été repeinte en blanc, en rouge, puis en noir. Les lumières rouges, puis bleues qui se reflétaient dans les carreaux. Moyenne d'âge du lieu : environ vingt-cinq ans.

« Tu es ringard John » déclara Sherlock, emboitant le pas le premier, oubliant un moment ses déductions.

Le décor n'avait rien de particulier, des tables rondes éparpillés partout, un bar et ses chaises hautes contre. Des jeunes s'installaient de part et d'autres dans la grande salle, des verres d'alcool à la main. Certains semblaient déjà sous son effet.

« Sherlock ? Hey ! Tu m'entends ? »

« Hum… Oui oui je pensais »

John tira sur sa manche pour l'installer sur une chaise, et pris place en face de lui. Il commanda comme à son habitude une bière aux fruits rouges, et fut surpris quand le brun ne sut pas quoi commander. Finalement les joues rouges de honte, et l'envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris, il choisit la même boisson que son ami.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça non ? » Se moqua John, tendant l'argent au serveur, il avait insisté pour inviter le brun à sa première sortie de l'année.

Après une longue minute de silence, plusieurs grimaces incontrôlées, et des regards fuyants Sherlock avoua faiblement « Je pensais qu'il servait du thé à cette heure-ci… »Et le sourire amusé de John, rassura dans un certain sens le plus jeune.

Quand les verres arrivèrent, la mousse débordante du liquide rouge sang, il eut un temps de réflexion. John était surpris de l'attitude de Sherlock, il tenait son verre, observant les bulles remonter vers le haut. C'était comme mettre une vache devant une route qui regardaient les voitures. C'était marrant et stupide à la fois.

« C'est fait pour boire » rappela John en approchant son verre, pour trinquer à leur santé.

« Merci je sais, mais… j'observe avant de boire. Je préfère savoir ce que je mange, ou bois » répliqua Sherlock, en soulevant son verre, imitant John.

« Avoue le, tu n'as jamais bu d'alcool »

Le visage entier du brun devient cramoisi, et il haussa simplement les épaules pour éviter de répondre.

« Tchin ? » Demanda le brun, se rappelant des levées des verres dans les films qu'ils avaient regardé la veille, pour adopter un comportement socialement adéquat.

« Tchin ! »

Et les verres s'entrechoquèrent joyeusement, sans crainte, le jeune Holmes porta la boisson à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Le gaz et l'amertume le firent frissonner, mais après plusieurs gorgées, il trouva le goût agréable en bouche. Les bulles éclataient contre son palais, le liquide frais coulait le long de sa gorge, la mousse chatouillait son ventre. Rapidement il se sentit léger, et bêtement heureux.

Le blond riait de l'allure de Sherlock, après deux bières, il était avachi contre sa chaise, et regardait le plafond en souriant. Pour le faire revenir à lui, il dût taper plusieurs fois dans son genou, et à chaque fois, le brun éclatait de rire, à s'en tenir les côtes quand il croisait le regard acajou du plus vieux.

« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! On sort » bouda John, en se levant et le tirant vers la sortie.

Enfin dehors, Sherlock repris un peu conscience. Il regardait les alentours, il ne connaissait pas les coins de la ville, et tout lui parut inconnu, des lampadaires aux plaques d'égouts.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Ca va… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'étais pas moi-même »

« Ça veut dire bourré » traduit John en tapant contre son épaule. Sherlock ne sursauta pas cette fois ci, les effets de l'alcool avait réduit sa prudence, et il la laissa même un moment. La main chaude contre son omoplate, Sherlock se concentrait sur sa respiration avant d'annoncer :

« C'était cool… Je veux dire c'était la première fois que je rentrai dans un bar, ça sentait la tabac, mais aussi l'odeur âcre de l'alcool, on entendait des verres qui se cognaient, les pieds des hommes contre les pieds de table… et j'ai senti le tien m'écraser le pied, mais peu importe. Il y avait de la lumière, si vive par rapport au calme de la nuit, de l'agitation tout autour de moi, des serveurs qui courraient à gauche et à droite. Et puis il y avait toi, il y avait toi qui me racontais ta première nuit dans une tente, dehors, dans le froid… Et j'en avais des frissons. Je.. C'était… Enfin !»

« T'ai complètement bourré ! » Confirma John en ricanant, ne cachant pas son rire malgré la moue de son camarade.

« Merci John… »

« Ne te vexe pas voyons je… »

« Non je te remercie de m'avoir emmené ici… C'est à refaire »

Une chaleur enveloppa tout le corps du blond, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rendu une personne aussi heureuse en un rien de temps. Il n'avait pas dû enfiler une cape, ni porter de masque. Il était resté lui-même, et la soirée avait été parfaite.

Sherlock regarda sa montre, et une horrible boule se forma dans le bas de son ventre. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, il avait prévu de partir bien avant. Il devrait courir pour rattraper son retard, mais surtout garder la tête froide.

« Je dois y aller, à demain John ! »

* * *

Au même moment, la Mercedes entrait calmement dans la ville. Mycroft chantonnait aux airs de la radio, satisfait de sa dernière conférence...

* * *

** Un Petit Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Non non ce n'est pas une erreur de votre boite mail, je viens bien de publier un nouveau chapitre, et puis comme je suis très en retard je l'ai fait un petit peu plus long :) juste mille mots de plus! J'espère que vous comprendrez que la vie étudiante n'est pas simple tout les jours ! Et comme promi dans ce chapitre ça avance un petit peu :)! Bonne lecture! **

**Rating : K+**

* * *

Dans la nuit de Londres, des ombres dansaient le long des rues, certaines filaient plus rapidement que d'autres, quelque unes enlaçaient les poteaux pour disparaitre subitement. L'ombre de Sherlock Holmes se dessina contre un mur. Il avait légèrement pressé le pas préférant ne pas inquiéter son camarade, et quand il fut certain d'être seul, son pas fut plus rapide et commença sa longue course contre la montre…

Les doigts du rouquin tapotèrent le volant, la lueur du feu éclairaient son véhicule d'une teinte rouge sang. Face à lui, le carrefour désert était illuminé par les lumières de la ville. S'il n'avait pas eu la frousse d'accélérer au risque de croiser quelqu'un autre, il n'aurait pas eu à patienter aussi longuement. Son regard croisa l'autoradio, la musique devint agaçante, il regarda l'heure, il était bien tard. Mycroft espérait que son cadet soit à ce moment même dans les bras de Morphée, son visage reposé et enfantin blottit contre son oreiller. Il aurait aimé l'appeler, juste pour entendre sa voix endormie et s'excuserai tendrement de l'avoir réveillé. Le feu passa enfin au vert, et le rouquin se promis d'aller embrasser le front de son frère en rentrant.

Pourquoi le brun n'avait- il jamais prit le temps de lire entièrement les plans de la ville ? La nuit ne l'aidait pas, les rues se ressemblaient, leurs noms ne se distinguaient pas. Les maisons paraissaient se dédoubler sur des kilomètres. Son instinct lui commandait de tourner à gauche, mais la peur d'une ruelle sombre le faisait prendre à droite. Ses mains étaient glacées, et le froid s'engouffrait dans sa poitrine, et tout à la fois des bouffées de chaleur brulaient son dos, des gouttes de sueur trempaient les boucles de sa nuque. Il ressentait la peur dans tout son organisme, il ne la côtoyait que très rarement, mais il aimait la façon dont elle retournait son estomac et le tambour qui orchestrait dans son cœur. L'alcool lui donnait mal à la tête, sa mémoire n'était pas aussi fiable, ses pupilles s'agitaient, les images se mélangeaient, une porte verte embrassa une rouge. S'adossant contre un mur, Sherlock essaya de reprendre son souffle. Dans sa tête, une armoire pleine à craquer de bouquins s'effondrait, des feuilles blanches s'envolaient de part et d'autres, l'ampoule d'une lampe de bureau éclata, les grandes fenêtres de la bibliothèque se fendirent, et alors qu'elles allaient se briser en mille morceaux, une lumière vive ébloui les fragiles yeux du lycéen. Tel un renard effrayé, il s'accroupit derrière une voiture. Et par chance, malgré tout, il ne fut pas vu par la Mercedes noire.

Il avait pensé qu'un chat de gouttière s'était faufilé sous ses roues, et il avait ralenti, espérant ne pas avoir blessé l'animal. Il était sensible et avait peur de descendre du véhicule pour aller vérifier derrière cette voiture. Ne semblant plus y avoir de bruit, le moteur redémarra et Mycroft repris le chemin de la maison.

La peur de se faire prendre, réveilla les instincts animaux de Sherlock et tel un cheval fou au galop, il courut à travers les rues, ses tripes le guidant vers la maison. Il avait mal au ventre, le souffle lui manquait, son cœur était prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Dans sa course folle, il ne pensait qu'à rentrer, la maison si près et si loin à fois. Il ferma les yeux, continua à courir, bercé par ses pas. Tout ceci ne serait pas ainsi si Mycroft voulait le laisser vivre.

_« Tu veux que je te raconte comment existe__nt__ les hippocampes Sherlock ? »_

_« Comme chaque être vivant sur terre, des cellules qui ont mutés ensemble » avait répondu simplement le plus jeune des deux. _

_« Tu sais, une graine de fantaisie dans ce monde trop réaliste ne fait de mal à personne »_

_« Et bien je t'écoute… »_

_« C'était il y a très longtemps, quand les chevaux n'étai__en__t pas encore domestiqués par l'homme.. »_

_« Euh je croyais qu'on parlais d'hippocampes »_

_« Laisse-moi finir… Les chevaux libres de vivre comme ils leur semblaient, galop__aient__ à travers les champs, trot__taient__ dans les chemins, mangeaient les pommes des vergers sauvages mais l'homme était attiré par cet animal fort et rapide. Il __voulait__ monter sur lui pour traverser les contrées. Une nuit, alors que les chevaux dormaient paisiblement dans une prairie éclairée par la lumière de la pleine lune,__ les __hommes armés de corde voulurent s'emparer __des animaux__. Mais les chevaux furent plus rapides, et pour échapper à leur__s __bourreau__x__, ils se mirent à galoper dans la nuit. Courir à travers champs, alors qu'ils entendaient les hommes __qui __se rapprochaient d'eux et que la mer fut bien plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient. Les chevaux se retrouvèrent coincés, devaient-ils se laisser capturer et abandonner leur liberté ? Ou courir vers l'eau pour la sauver ? Au risque de mourir les animaux s'enfoncèrent dans la mer, priant pour ne pas se noyer. Et alors que les hommes rejoignirent à leur tour la mer, la lumière de la lune éblouit l'eau, et les chevaux disparurent sous l'eau. C'est depuis cette nuit, que la légende des chev__au__x de mer est n__ée__ »_

_Sherlock resta bouche bée un instant avant de fermer son bouquin et de rejoindre sa chambre. Des chevaux transformés par la lumière de la lune… ses hommes avaient bien trop bu ce soir-là, et les animaux avaient réussi à filer._

Aujourd'hui il aurait voulu croire en cette lumière magique pour se transformer en oiseau, mais rien d'aussi fantastique ne se produisit. Il arriva simplement à hauteur de la maison quelques secondes après Mycroft… Ce qui risquait de compromettre ses plans. S'il avait été sur que son frère ne vienne pas le voir dans son sommeil, il aurait préféré dormir dehors.

Comme il s'en était douté, la maison était plongée dans le noir, et Sherlock devait dormir en ce moment. La main posée sur la rampe des escaliers, il médita, s'il faisait trop de bruit, il réveillera son pauvre cadet. Il aurait pourtant voulu savoir mais un bruit dans le jardin le fit changer d'avis.

Sherlock venait de marcher dans un tas de feuilles mortes, et en voulant en sortir il avait fait bien plus de bruit qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La lumière du salon s'alluma et il reconnut la silhouette de Mycroft qui traversait le salon. Il eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière le saule pleureur quand la porte vitrée s'ouvrit.

Le tas de feuilles que le jardinier avait mis de côté s'était légèrement défait, mais aucun animal sauvage à l'horizon. Il commençait à fatiguer, il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

Il l'avait fait pendant des années, ses mains connaissaient l'écorce par cœur, il grimpa rapidement et sans crainte de tomber au sol, il poussa la fenêtre de la salle de bain avec le pied et entra enfin dans sa chère maison. Rejoignant sa chambre jusqu'à la pointe des pieds, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, enroulé dans sa couette, il put finalement s'autoriser à penser à sa soirée avec John.

* * *

L'été touchait à sa fin, emmenant avec lui la douce chaleur de l'été, et laissant derrière lui les froides nuits de l'automne. Les arbres habillés de toute leur verdure, perdaient leur tenue, et le paysage clair devint plus sombre. Approchant de la fête d'Halloween, les maisons furent envahit de centaines de citrouilles, de fantômes en papier, des chapeaux de sorcier étaient posé sur les rebords de fenêtre. Et ce qui surprit John, ce ne fut pas de découvrir que sa maison aussi était décorée mais la manière donc sa mère s'attelait à la tâche ne cachant pas son grand sourire. Arrivé à sa hauteur et encore bouche bée, John interpella sa mère, effrayé à l'idée qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve.

« Maman ? »

« Oh John ! Tu es déjà rentré de cours ? »

« Tu sais bien que je rentre à 15h le vendredi… »

« Déjà si tard… je n'ai toujours pas déjeuné, tu as faim mon grand ? »

Le blond s'installa à table avec sa mère, entre les pots de colle, les morceaux de citrouille, les têtes de fantômes sur du papier de couleur. Une toile d'araignée artificielle pendait sur la lampe murale de la cuisine. Sa mère déposa une tasse de thé et une assiette de biscuits secs dans tout son bazar.

« Maman… commença John, je vais être franc… qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es jamais aussi radieuse, tu es maniaque au possible, tu ne cuisines plus de petits gâteaux depuis… »

Il fut coupé par les bras de sa mère autour de son cou, et contre son oreille, elle lui murmura :

« J'ai décidé d'être heureuse John… »

Et subitement elle se releva, dansant sur quelques mètres pour attraper un chapeau de sorcière et le poser sur sa tête.

« J'ai décidé de devenir animatrice au centre aéré, les gosses sont si adorables et si gentils avec moi. J'ai l'impression de revivre, comme si pendant des mois entiers, j'avais vécu ma vie les yeux fermés. Tiens j'ai oublié de te dire, demain soir ils ont organisé une soirée camping dans un champ en dehors de la ville. Tu voudrais bien venir ? Tu adores les gosses ! Et puis tu n'as qu'à inviter un de tes amis tu te sentiras moins seul si jamais ça ne te plait pas ! »

« Je euh… oui je peux venir si tu veux.. »

A vrai dire il n'aimait pas dormir dehors, mais il était si heureux de voir sa mère aussi radieuse, et il avait terriblement peur de la faire pleurer. Elle était si sensible et si fragile. Il se leva de sa chaise, bousculant le désordre, et vint prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Il n'était pas grand, mais il pouvait l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer fort contre sa poitrine. Il avait perdu sa sœur, il devait garder sa mère et il devait la protéger.

« Je t'aime Maman… »

* * *

Sherlock se tourna pour regarder l'heure, n'ayant pas assisté aux cours du vendredi, il avait préféré rester couché dans son lit. Encore tout habillé de sa soirée avec John, sa chemise était maintenant trempé dans le dos, et son jean lui collait aux cuisses. Déjà 16h pensa-t-il en reposant son radio réveil, il aurait pourtant aimé voir John une dernière fois avant le weekend. Mais son corps l'avait trahit, le mal de tête restait constant, son ventre ne se reposait jamais, sa bouche s'asséchait, mais le seul fait de boire de l'eau agressait son estomac.

Observant son plafond d'un blanc immaculé, il entendit au loin le téléphone fixe sonner dans le bureau. Aux premières tonalités, il ne bougea pas d'un cil, finalement, quand cette saloperie se remit à sonner au bout de cinq minutes, il se leva tel un grand père en fin de vie et le chopa toujours avec la même lenteur.

« Holmes ? »

« Salut Sherlock ! Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui ! Dis-moi ça t'intéresserait de venir faire du camping demain soir avec moi ? Bon t'es pas obligé de venir si ça te plait pas. Mais bon il fait encore beau la nuit, il parait que le ciel sera dégagé, on pourra observer les étoiles avec une bière à la main. Par contre on devra partager une tente pour deux, t'es pas très épais, et si je t'écrase je pourrais te refiler mon petit déjeuner. Alors c'est d'accord ? »

« Euh…oui »

Il s'était retrouvé un peu au dépourvu, mais il avait tant envie de le revoir, observer ses yeux pendant des heures, contempler son visage, sentir son parfum.

« On se retrouve devant le clocher ? Oublies pas ton pyjama hein ! »

La tonalité résonna, et elle sonnait comme une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui. Comment allait- il quitter la demeure sans que son frère ne s'en rende compte… Dans ses souvenirs il ne se remémora aucun repas d'affaire, aucune obligation. Il n'avait qu'à lui demander pour une fois, il ne pourrait pas dire non, surtout pour aller dormir dans un champ, avec des orvets, des araignées, avec ce froid, sans trace de civilisation autour…

« Je peux sortir ce soir ? »

Le rouquin crut recracher son café, se brûlant la langue, il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle situation.

« Et ce serait pour aller où ? »

« Au camping avec John, saches que si tu refuses, il sera seul, et il risque de m'en vouloir, tu comprends, enfin non tu n'as pas d'amis à proprement parlé, tu ne peux pas savoir. Bref est ce que tu me donnes l'autorisation de sortir ? »

« Un camping pour quel raison ? »

« Organisation du centre pour des mômes, et bien arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, je peux y aller oui ou non ? »

« Bien, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… »

« Tu ne veux pas » cracha Sherlock en repoussant sa tasse de thé, qui se brisa en morceaux, tâchant le carrelage.

« Sherlock ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être impulsif ! Je m'inquiète pour toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu ne penses qu'à toi, sale égoïste »

Cette fois ci il donna un coup de poing dans la table, sa main devient aussitôt rouge, c'était du pur chantage, mais son cadet allait se faire mal à force de taper sur tout ce qu'il trouvait. Et Mycroft savait de quoi il était capable…

« Ok… juste pour cette fois »

Le sourire malicieux de son frère le fit frissonner, il devenait de plus en plus malin, et un jour il l'écrasera rien qu'en lui parlant, mais Mycroft devra reprendre les choses en main avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

John avait cauchemardé à l'idée que Sherlock lui pose un lapin, qu'il se retrouve seul, entouré de gosse, et s'il repensait à sa sœur... S'il était subitement pris de crises d'angoisse, s'il ne pouvait pas supporter leur regard enfantin et leur innocence ? Sa mère était devenue tellement forte, elle rayonnait ce soir encore, réunissant les gosses en groupe.

Enfin au bout de quelques minutes interminables, Sherlock apparut dans le coin de la rue, sac à dos sur l'épaule, un jean et une chemise. Il n'était pas obligé d'enfiler une aussi belle tenue pour aller se salir dans la terre. Mais le cœur de John fut plus léger et il remercia le ciel de lui avoir donné Sherlock pour lui faire oublier ses angoisses.

« Salut » Commença timidement Sherlock, les joues un peu rouges d'avoir pressé le pas sur les quelques mètres.

« Salut, merci d'être venu ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me sauves la vie... »

« Toi aussi » avouas timidement le brun en baissant les yeux.

La prairie avait retrouvé son calme habituel, lorsque les enfants furent couchés. Les odeurs de chamallow grillés parfumaient l'air autour des tentes. Couchés dans l'herbe, observant le ciel dégagé, illuminé par une demi-lune accompagnée d'étoiles scintillantes, Sherlock et John discutaient de leur vie mutuelle.

« Donc… tu as perdu ta sœur c'est ça ? »

« Ouais… Je n'aime pas spécialement en parler, ça remue des choses en moi, et je sens que dans ma gorge quand je prononce son nom quelque chose s'écorche, je perds facilement mes moyens et les larmes montent rapidement »

« C'est pas facile.. »

« Non mais la meilleur solution c'est encore de ne pas y penser… au fait tu es bien rentré jeudi soir ? Tu semblais pressé et tu n'es pas venu le lendemain »

« Ouais… J'ai choppé froid et j'ai préféré rester au lit »

« Et tu te sens mieux aujourd'hui ? » Demanda John alors que sa main se posa délicatement sur celle de Sherlock. Sans se poser des centaines de questions comme à son habitude, Sherlock passa ses doigts sur le dos de sa main, caressant la douce peau, et la main de Sherlock se noua naturellement à celle de John.

Tournés l'un vers l'autre, couchés en chien de fusil, ils restèrent un long moment à discuter, leurs mains entrelaçaient ensemble, Sherlock ne se souvenait plus des sujets de discussion, juste des yeux de John, brillant à la lumière de la nuit et de son sourire rassurant.

Quand le plus jeune commença à montrer des signes de fatigue, John se rapprocha de lui, ses genoux touchant ceux de son ami qui avait fermé les yeux. Il était aussi éveillé qu'endormi et tout doucement, il se pencha, sentant le souffle régulier de Sherlock sur sa bouche. Il eut vraiment très envie de l'embrasser, c'était étrange, il ne sentait aucune gêne particulière, mais juste cette sensation que d'autres ont déjà pu lui décrire.

_Tu n'entends plus rien autour de toi, tu ne vois que son visage, ses lèvres, qui ont l'air si douces et si appétissant__es__, tu as envie de les happer et de les posséder. _

« Allons dormir » prononça Sherlock, comme si lui ne ressentait pas cette attraction. Le blond fit mine de rien, et se releva pour aller dormir dans la tente.

Dans la nuit cette sensation de plaisir réapparut pour John, alors que d'un sommeil agité, Sherlock avait logé ses jambes sur lui, il avait pu contempler son visage endormi. Il ne se pensait pas dégoutant même . Mais il ne voulait certainement pas voler son premier baiser à Sherlock. Ses lèvres se posèrent à la commissure de sa bouche, juste pour y gouter, juste un petit peu.

* * *

_« C'est le soir, l'heure du poète  
Le laboureur quitte son champ,  
La nature devient muette  
Aux splendeurs du soleil couchant._

_Là-bas, au pied de la colline  
Sur un lit mouflu de gazon  
S'arrête Rose l'orpheline,  
Pour voir les feux de l'horizon._

_C'est une fille de Bohème  
Qui traîne son mauvais destin  
Sa voix a la grâce suprême  
Quand elle a jeuné le matin ! _

_Un chasseur, battant la pâture,  
Vient à passer sur son chemin  
Soudain la pauvre créature  
Se lève en lui tendant la main._

_Sa blanche était la main de Rose !  
Sentant ses lèvres s'embraser.  
Le jeune chasseur y dépose  
L'aumône du cœur : - un baiser._

_Arsène Houssaye. »_

La classe de Sherlock redevint silencieuse alors que le garçon finit sa lecture. Il essaya de le cacher sous son écharpe qu'il n'avait pas ôtée, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il repensa à John, son chasseur dans la prairie, celui qui était prêt à le lui donner ce baiser, cette aumône du cœur. Mais Sherlock ne connaissait rien au baiser, rien n'était répertorié dans son palais mental.

Des poèmes, des chansons, des histoires, mais rien qui découlait de la pratique, aucunes sensations, aucun ressentie. Alors comme effrayé par l'inconnu, Sherlock avait pris peur couché dans cette prairie.

Penché sur un bouquin, le blond le reconnut tout de suite avec son écharpe bleue, encore une lubie étrange de Sherlock pensa-t-il. Il arriva derrière lui, et pour lui signifier sa présence, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Au lieu de ça elle glissa et caressa la nuque découverte du brun. Qui comme se doutait John, sursauta et fit un écart.

« Salut… Ce n'est que moi »

« Salut.. » Déglutit Sherlock encore plongé dans ses pensées.

« Samedi soir, pour la fête d'Halloween, un mec organise une fête, on peut inviter qui on veut, tu peux venir si tu le désires »

« Je vais voir hein… Tu viens manger ? »

« Non désolé j'ai promis à Mike ce midi… ça ne te gêne pas »

Au fond si ça le gênait que John ne soit pas qu'à lui, et que son sourire pouvait aussi être adressé à d'autres personnes que lui.

« Non… Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon »

La fête battait son plein, les verres d'alcools se remplissaient aussi vite qu'ils se vidaient. Les jeunes étaient soit habillés sur leur trente et un, soit dans un costume pour l'évènement. Assis près du rebord de la piscine Sherlock observait son reflet et sa mine coupable.

Pour pouvoir sortir ce soir, il avait triché, Mycroft n'aurait jamais accepté, alors à la place il avait déposé des somnifères dans son thé du soir, et bien assez pour qu'il dorme toute la nuit et le reste de la matinée. Il allait se faire tuer, quand Mycroft découvrirait le subterfuge.

Ca le rendait malade de voir John assis à une table avec des amis, il lui avait bien sur tenu compagnie en début de soirée, mais ils étaient comme des vautours autour d'un cadavre. Depuis maintenant vingt-six minutes John ne l'avait pas regardé, ni même un regard en coin. Il lui arrivait même de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Judith, alors qu'avec lui les gestes étaient moindres presque inexistants.

De rage il avait déjà fini de boire son verre, il voulait déjà reboire, il avait besoin de découvrir les limites de son corps, il avait besoin de boire pour ne plus penser.

C'est au bar qu'il croisa John, vexé de son attitude à son égard, il ne pris pas la peine de le regarder mais le blond insista en tirant son bras vers lui. Il le fusilla du regard, mais l'ainé sourit simplement.

« On a décidé de jouer à Cache-Tap, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Et c'est quoi comme jeu débile inventé par ses idiots ? »

« Arrête donc de râler… c'est un jeu basé sur le cache-cache, mais celui qui cherche a les yeux bandés et les autres doivent taper des mains pour se faire entendre »

« Je confirme c'est hautement intellectuel » railla Sherlock en buvant son verre de bière à la paille.

De voir ses lèvres se mouvoir sur le plastique, secoua John, il avait essayé d'enfouir ça au fond de lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il le regardait il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette douce sensation dans le pré.

« Alors tu viens ? C'est moi qui commence, tu n'as qu'à aller te cacher et taper dans tes mains »

Sherlock accepta quand même l'invitation, et monta au premier de la maison, il y avait moins de monde, certainement quelques-uns qui s'envoyaient en l'air dans quelques chambres –parce que ça n'était certainement pas faire l'amour, vu les bruits animal qui résonnaient dans les pièces. —

Installé dans la salle de bain, Sherlock s'assit au sol, au passage il avait pris une bouteille de bière et l'entama doucement. Il regarda régulièrement sa montre, John ne devait pas être en haut, inutile de taper bêtement des mains pendant des heures. Il eut le temps de finir sa boisson et de sentir les effets de l'alcool sur lui. Il se plaisait à ne plus avoir à se concentrer, son esprit était vide et la bibliothèque déserte.

Enfin alors qu'il était saoul, il reconnut le pas feutré de John, alors mollement il tapa des mains , ses gestes lui parurent bien lents, il tapa à plusieurs reprises, se demandant quand même s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais ce fut bien John qu'il vu apparaitre, dans le seuil de la porte, à son allure débrayé, et son sourire niais, il avait dû boire au passage.

Sherlock ne bougea pas de place et quand John lui chopa le bras ce fut comme une délivrance. Le blond retira son bandeau et lui sourit. John observa longuement son ami, lui aussi semblait bien alcoolisé.

« Je t'ai trouvé mon tout beau… »

« C'était simple tu sais.. »

John s'accroupit en face de Sherlock, ses lèvres l'appelaient de plus en plus durant cette soirée, il allait bientôt céder.

« Tu es le dernier… Le meilleur pour la fin »

« Tu es complètement bourré John »

Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le brun et colla sa tête contre son épaule. Il saisit aussitôt sa main et lui avoua qu'il pensait énormément à sa sœur, parce qu'un alcoolique idiot n'avait pas fait attention, et qu'il se trouvait immonde d'agir ainsi et de boire autant. Sauf qu'il avait besoin de ça pour ne plus se sentir seul, qu'il l'avait laissé parce qu'il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il savait être social et même cool. Mais que maintenant qu'il avait trop bu il se sentait faible et idiot. Et Sherlock le serra juste très fort contre lui parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

**Alors après un retard innommable, vous ne m'en voulez pas? :) Petit review!**


End file.
